Home
by FullSun
Summary: Ia tau ini terlarang, namun lelaki itu adalah tempatnya kembali, rumahnya. Tak sekalipun Haechan pernah memikirkan masa depannya tanpa ada dia. Jika lelaki itu adalah rumahnya, maka pria yang sekarang menjadi suaminya itu adalah selimut baginya. Seseorang yang senantiasa ada, dan memberikan kenyamanan baginya. Tak bisakah ia memilih keduanya? (Markhyuck) (Hyuckhei) (Nohyuck)
1. Chapter 1

Tulisan dan cerita pertama

Karakter bukan milik saya, tapi milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing

Banyak kesalahan dan typo, harap dimaklumi ;D masih pemula

Stan NCT (Neo Culture Technology)

Markhyuck (Mark x Donghyuck) - Hyuckhei (Donghyuck x Yukhei) - Nohyuck (Jeno x Donghyuck)

Cerita ini mengandung banyak konten dewasa yang eksplisit, perselingkuhan dan tema dewasa lainnya, nggak suka jangan dibaca

Tag: Boy x boy, Infidelity, Perselingkuhan, Mpreg dll

Peace V Full Sun

* * *

Ini akan menjadi keputusan terakhirnya. Berdiri di depannya, sang suami Mark yang terlihat sangat marah. Dia tidak pernah melihat Mark semarah ini. Donghyuck sadar masalah yang dia buat bukan masalah kecil.

Bahkan faktanya Donghyuck telah menimbulkan masalah yang begitu besar, dan dia sadar betul bahwa beberapa saat lagi dia akan menanggung konsekuensi dari perbuatannya.

Mark berdiri beberapa meter darinya, masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, setelan jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna biru indigo.

Suaminya itu tidak sendirian, dia juga turut membawa sahabatnya Jeno, yang juga merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga mereka. Raut wajah Jeno terlihat marah. Namun jika dirinya melihat lebih dalam, ia dapat melihat rasa iba di mata Jeno.

"Hentikan semua ini Hyuck, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Jadi kumohon hentikan," ucap Mark terengah-engah, kerutan pada wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar lelah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang ku perbuat sehingga kau melakukan ini padaku, apakah ada sesuatu yang kurang kuberikan padamu?" ujar lelaki yang telah menjadi pasangannya selama 10 tahun ini, dengan suara yang semakin mengecil. Donghyuck dapat mendengar keputusasaan dalam suaranya.

'Tidak, tidak ada yang salah darimu, ini semua salahku' pikir Donghyuck, 'semua ini karena aku terlalu tergila-gila dengannya, seandainya saja aku bertemu denganmu terlebih dahulu. Mungkin aku tidak akan terjebak dalam pusara cinta yang rumit ini.'

"Kau tidak salah, semua ini salahku," lirih Donghyuck, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, "kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu kan Mark," ungkapnya dengan wajah yang semakin ditundukkan kebawah.

"Tapi aku juga sangat mencintainya," ucap Donghyuck pelan, sangat pelan sampai-sampai ia tidak yakin apakah kedua pria di dalam kamar tersebut mendengarnya.

Donghyuck dapat mendengar suara deruhan nafas laki-laki yang menyandang gelar sebagai suaminya itu. Mark memundurkan langkah kakinya sampai menyentuh dinding dibelakangnya, dan terduduk di lantai kamar mereka.

10 tahun, ya 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi seseorang untuk membina rumah tangga. Dari 10 tahun pernikahannya dengan Mark, Donghyuck telah dikaruniai dua anak lelaki yang luar biasa. Lee Minhyung (7 tahun) dan Lee Xiaojun (3 tahun).

"Oh, oh jadi begitu. Entahlah Hyuck, monster apa yang ada di dalam hatiku," Mark meremas dadanya. "Perasaan cemburu ini benar-benar menyakitkan, dadaku terasa sesak, seperti sedang diremat oleh tangan yang tidak terlihat." Air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya.

"Jeno-ya aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua perasaan ini, apakah lebih baik jika aku mati saja." Air mata suaminya itu kini telah tumpah.

Perkataan Mark ini sontak membuat Donghyuck terkejut dan segera mendongakkan kepalanya. "Jangan berkata bodoh mark," ucap donghyuck dan jeno hampir bersamaan.

Jeno yang tadinya berdiri di dekat pintu kamar mereka, perlahan mendekati mark, menundukkan diri dan memeluknya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang bodoh mark, ingat anak-anakmu membutuhkanmu. Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu, bahkan Donghyuck masih mencintaimu Mark, sangat mencintaimu," ujar Jeno menenangkan.

"Kau tidak ingin aku mati, bagaimana kalau dia saja yang mati," ucap lelaki putih itu sembari menatap dalam-dalam matanya.

'Bagaimana kalau Lucas yang mati, apa suaminya itu serius dengan ucapannya, apa dia benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Cinta pertama, belahan jiwa, sekaligus tempatnya selalu kembali, rumahnya' pikir Donghyuck, sembari masih terduduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya, fotonya bersama lucas masih berserakan dihadapannya.

"Kau gila Mark, jangan mengatakan hal yang gila dan tidak logis, tenangkan dirimu mark," potong Jeno.

Sebelum Mark bisa berkata lebih banyak, "Apa kau pikir dengan kematiannya semua masalah akan beres, dan akan membuat donghyuck semakin mencintaimu, aku sangsi hyung, yang ada dia malah akan membencimu," bisik Jeno pelan, kini ia telah terduduk disamping Mark.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lalukan, membiarkannya pergi dengan laki-laki itu," tukas mark.

"Tidak, jika ini terjadi padaku aku akan mempertahankannya apapun yang terjadi," tegas Jeno dengan lantang. "Mempertahankan ia dan bayinya, serta membesarkan anak laki-laki itu," tegas Mark sembari memegang kepalanya.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa melakukan itu Jeno-ya," ungkapnya sembari tetap menunduk dan memijit-mijit kepalanya, menunjukkan betapa depresinya ia dengan semua kejadian ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau itu adalah anaknya," ucap Jeno terheran-heran. Mark menyeringai tipis. "Karena dia tidak mungkin anakku Jeno, sungguh tidak mungkin," wajahnya semakin tertunduk.

"Aku masih tidak faham Mark," ujar Jeno sambil mengerutkan alisnya, "memang kenapa, jelaskan padaku semuanya," lanjutnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang," lirih Mark pelan. Matanya merah dan menunjukkan kemarahan yang begitu mendalam.

Jeno memutuskan ini bukan waktu yang terbaik untuk membahasnya, dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan percakapan tersebut, yang pasti sekarang adalah Mark memiliki masalah. Anak yang dikandung Donghyuck bukanlah anaknya, tetapi anak dari lelaki itu.

"Lalu apa Mark, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jeno pelan, dia tidak ingin memikirkan skenario buruk apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Mark merupakan orang yang sangat pengasih, dia bahkan tidak tega untuk membunuh serangga, dan lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkannya jika mereka menemukan hewan kecil itu di tempat bermainnya dulu.

Tapi terkadang rasa cemburu dapat membutakan mata seorang yang paling pengasih sekalipun, terlebih Mark juga terkenal sebagai seseorang yang sangat posesif saat mencintai seseorang.

Donghyuck memang bukan cinta pertamanya, sebelumnya Mark telah memiliki hubungan dengan banyak orang. Namun banyak yang tak tahan dengan sikap poseseif sahabatnya itu, dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

Koeun, Herin, dan Mina hanyalah sebagian nama mantan kekasih Mark, yang Jeno ingat memilih memutuskan hubungan mereka lantaran tak kuat dengan sikap posesifnya.

Namun Mark sedikit berubah ketika bersama lelaki mungil itu. Entah bagaimana Donghyuck selalu berhasil meyakinkan sahabatnya itu dan membuatnya merasa benar-benar dicintai.

Semenjak bersama Donghyuck, mark terlihat lebih santai dan agak tidak posesif. Tapi, kabar perselingkuhan Donghyuck dengan lelaki itu telah meruntuhkan tembok kepercayaan Mark terhadap suaminya itu.

Peristiwa itu kembali membuat sahabatnya itu menjadi orang yang posesif, 'posesif mark mean crazy mark', memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuat Jeno pusing.

"Jeno-ya, ada alasan mengapa aku mengajakmu kesini," ucap Mark membuyarkan lamunan Jeno. Jeno menoleh kearah Mark, masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan sahabatnya itu.

Mark berjalan perlahan-lahan kearah suaminya, dan berhenti tepat didepannya, mencoba mengangkat Donghyuck yang terduduk di samping tempat tidur mereka, dan mendudukkannya di kasur.

"Jeno-ya, aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menggugurkan bayi ini," ujar mark. Perkataan mark itu seketika membangunkan Donghyuck dari lamunannya.

Tidak sedikitpun Donghyuck berpikir bahwa Mark akan melakukan hal itu. Donghyuck sempat berpikir bahwa Mark akan menyerahkan anak itu kepada Lucas, namun rencana Mark ini benar-benar tidak terduga.

Suaminya itu termasuk seseorang yang lembut, Mark bahkan terharu dan menangis ketika Donghyuck menunjukkan video penyiksaan hewan oleh segerombolan oknum yang tidak bertanggung jawab, yang dikirimkan renjun padanya.

Tidak hanya itu Mark juga merupakan seseorang yang sangat menyukai anak-anak, perusahaan suaminya itu bahkan menjadi donatur tetap di beberapa panti asuhan di sekitar rumah mereka.

Donghyuck menatap mata suaminya itu masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Apa kau bilang? menggugurkannya?apa kau gila?kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?" ucap dongyuck keras.

Sembari berdiri ia mendorong dada Mark dengan keras dan tetap menatap mata suaminya itu, seolah menantang dengan matanya.

"Ya aku sudah gila Donghyuck, dan kau yang telah membuatku gila," balas Mark, tidak ada sedikitpun tatapan sayang atau lembut seperti yang biasanya, seketika lelaki mungil itu merasa takut.

Ini bukan Mark suaminya, Mark benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Tidak mau kalah, Mark juga mendorong suaminya itu sampai jatuh ke atas kasur mereka.

"Mark," teriak Jeno, "kau tau aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu," ujar Jeno sembari mencoba menahan dan menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tau jeno, itu melanggar kode etik kedokteran kan, itu alasannya aku membawamu kesini dan bukan dokter-dokter lainnya," jelasnya.

"untuk sekali ini aku bantulah aku sebagai sahabatmu, sebagai hyungmu. Bukan sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Lee," ucap mark mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

Bantulah aku sebagai sahabatmu bukan sebagai dokter, kata-kata itu benar-benar terngiang-ngiang dibenak Jeno, Mark benar-benar tau kapan harus menggunakan kartunya.

Jeno sadar betul implikasi dari perkataan Mark itu, selama ini Mark selalu ada untuknya, sejauh ingatan Jeno, sesulit apapun kondisinya, Mark akan selalu membantunya.

Bahkan tanpa diminta sekalipun. Tanpa Mark, Jeno mungkin sudah menyerah untuk hidup semenjak bertahun-tahun lalu.

'Ya tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan' pikir Jeno, menuruti permintaan Mark berarti melanggar kode etik kedokteran, bukan hanya itu melakukan tindakan aborsi juga merupakan perbuatan yang melawan hukum negara dan moral.

Melawan permintaan Mark juga akan membuatnya kehilangan satu-satunya sahabat yang juga seperti keluarga baginya. Jeno sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Mark seperti hyungnya sendiri.

Mereka berdua bagai pondasi bangunan yang akan selalu menguatkan satu sama lain, dan semenjak kejadian itu Mark menjadi satu-satunya keluarga bagi Jeno.

Meski keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun. Selama ini Mark adalah supportnya, dan sekarang sahabatnya itu juga butuh dukungan dan bantuan darinya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan' pikir dokter muda itu keras.

* * *

Mohon reviewnya karena author ini masih bener-bener penulis pemula, dan ini cerita pertama yang ditulis. Review sangat diharapkan. Untuk membangun konten yang lebih berkualitas. Oh ya kedepan bakalan ada konten-konten dewasa yang eksplisit ya, ini cuman pembukaan aja. Chapter udah hampir selesai, cuman publishnya selow ya, karena masih belajar wkwkwkwk. Ini aja baru bisa publish di ffn, ngakak. See you di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Tulisan dan cerita pertama

Karakter bukan milik saya, tapi milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing

Banyak kesalahan dan typo, harap dimaklumi ;D masih pemula

Stan NCT (Neo Culture Technology)

Markhyuck (Mark x Donghyuck) - Hyuckhei (Donghyuck x Yukhei) - Nohyuck (Jeno x Donghyuck)

Cerita ini mengandung banyak konten dewasa yang eksplisit, perselingkuhan dan tema dewasa lainnya, nggak suka jangan dibaca

Tag: Boy x boy, Infidelity, Perselingkuhan, Mpreg dll

Peace V Full Sun

* * *

Flashback Jeno story

Jeno baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi ketika ia mengetahui kabar tersebut. Jaehyun, rekan sesama dokternya segera menghampirinya ketika ia baru keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Jeno, ada beberapa orang yang ingin menemuimu," ucap Jaehyun terburu-buru. "Persiapkan dirimu Jen, sepertinya ini kabar buruk," lanjut Jaehyun dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

"Dimana?" balas Jeno dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. "Mereka berada di ruanganmu," jawab kakak kelasnya itu. Mereka berdua pun segera menuju ke ruangan Jeno.

"Jaehyun hyung, bukankah kau ada janji bertemu dengan pasien," tanya Jeno heran, melihat hyungnya itu terus mengikutinya. "Aku sudah menyuruh Johnny untuk menggantikanku, lagian aku hanya perlu mengeceknya," ucapnya sembari menepuk punggung dongsaengnya itu.

"Oh ya, barusan aku mendapat telpon dari sahabatmu Mark, katanya dia akan segera kesini sebentar lagi," ujar pria berlesung pipi itu menginformasikan.

Tanpa disadari tangan Jeno bergetar, melihat dari raut wajah khawatir Jaehyun, apalagi sampai hyungnya itu menyuruh sahabatnya Johnny untuk menggantikan menemui pasiennya. Mark yang rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk menemuinya, dia sudah menebak Jaehyun pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Keduanya pun sudah sampai di depan ruangan Jeno. Ketika akan membuka pintu Jeno menyadari bahwa Jaehyun tidak lagi mengikutinya. "Hyung, tidak ikut masuk," tanyanya.

"Apa boleh?" ucap Jaehyun pelan. "Tentu saja hyung, ayo temani aku." Jeno tersenyum menunjukkan eyesmilenya, apapun yang terjadi dia tetap harus menjaga sopan santunnya.

Dengan tangan bergetar Jeno membuka pintu kantornya, dihadapannya ia melihat dua orang polisi yang sedang duduk di sofa ruangannya.

"Selamat siang, anda pasti tuan Jeno, saya Moon Taeil dari kepolisian Seoul, dan ini Kim Doyoung," ucap pria itu sembari menjabat tangan Jeno. Pria yang diperkenalkan sebagai Kim Doyoung itu juga ikut berdiri dari sofa dan menjabat tangan Jeno.

"Baiklah aku serahkan padamu Doyoung." Moon Taeil menatap rekannya tersebut. "Langsung saja tuan Jeno. Saya ingin menginformasikan berita yang tidak mengenakkan. Pesawat boeing b-02345 yang ditumpangi oleh tuan Na dan keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan di perairan Jepang, seluruh penumpang dalam pesawat tersebut dinyatakan tewas," ucap Doyoung, matanya menunjukkan rasa kasihan.

Seketika itu juga Jeno ambruk, tangisannya pecah, Jaehyun dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Jeno kuatkan hatimu," bisik hyungnya itu. Kedua polisi itu memandangnya dengan iba. Pintu kantornya terbuka menunjukkan sosok Mark.

Sahabatnya itu segera berjalan kearahnya dan meraih tubuhnya, Mark memeluknya dengan erat, seolah-olah sahabatnya itu juga ingin merasakan rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

"Jeno-ya, kumohon bersabarlah, jaemin membutuhkanmu," ucap Mark pelan sembari mengelus punggungnya. 'Jaemin, Jeno baru mengingat suaminya itu, bagaimana reaksi Jaemin jika ia mengetahui berita ini, ya tuhan hati Jaemin pasti hancur'.

Tangis Jeno semakin pecah ketika ia mengingat Jaemin. "Ya tuhan Jaemin Mark, bagaimana jika ia mendengar kabar ini, apalagi sekarang ia sedang hamil," ucap jeno terbata-bata. Pria yang terkenal dengan eye smilenya itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mark.

Mark membawanya duduk di sofa kantornya, sembari terus mengusap punggungnya, seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuknya.

Mark memang sahabatnya tapi ia sudah seperti hyung kandungnya, meski sebenarnya mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan Jaemin, ingatlah hal itu Jeno," bisik Mark berulang-ulang.

"Kami turut berduka atas kehilangan anda dan keluarga," ujar Doyoung memecah keheningan. "Tapi bisakah anda mengikuti kami sebentar, untuk melakukan identifikasi terhadap mayat para korban," lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana jika saya yang melakukannya," jawab Mark. "Apakah anda keluarganya?" tanya Moon Taeil. "Aku sahabat dekat keluarganya," jawab Mark. "Tidak bisa tuan.." Moon Taeil menghentikan perkataannya. "Minhyung, Lee Minhyung," ujar Mark.

"Tidak bisa tuan Minhyung, harus keluarga, karena ada beberapa dokumen yang harus diisi dan ditandatangani oleh pihak keluarga. Atau mungkin ada dari pihak keluarga lain yang dapat mewakili, jika memang tuan Jeno tidak mampu melakukannya," tanya Doyoung.

"Tidak, biar aku saja," ucap Jeno mulai dapat mengendalikan diri, sembari menyeka air matanya. "Baiklah semakin cepat semakin baik, agar anda dapat segera mengurus proses pemakaman," timpat Taeil.

"Mark, beritahu jaemin dan aku meminta tolong padamu untuk terus mendampinginya sampai aku datang," tegas Jeno. Mark mengangguk pelan.

"Dan jaehyun hyung," ujar Jeno pelan berharap hyungnya itu tahu apa yang diinginkannya. "Aku akan menemanimu Jeno" ucap Jaehyun. "Baiklah, terimakasih banyak hyung."

Seperti yang telah Jeno duga, Jaemin tidak dapat menerima kenyataan yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Jaemin benar-benar terkejut dan mengalami syok berat, kejadian ini benar-benar mempengaruhi kandungannya.

Sehingga mereka akhirnya harus kehilangan calon bayi yang dikandung Jaemin. Syok berat akibat kehilangan seluruh keluarga ditambah dengan keguguran membuat Jaemin mengalami gangguan jiwa berat.

Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter telah membantunya bertemu dengan banyak dokter jiwa, namun tidak ada satupun dokter atau terapi yang dilakukan yang berhasil memperbaiki kondisi Jaemin.

Jika dahulu suaminya itu selalu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan mulai melempar berbagai barang dan bahkan mencoba menyakiti dirinya, lama kelamaan suaminya itu bahkan malah tidak bersuara dan berbuat apapun.

Disaat-saat sulit itu Mark selalu ada untuknya, sahabatnya itu bahkan sering meluangkan waktunya untuk menemani Jaemin ketika dirinya sedang sibuk. Mark juga turut mencari dokter untuk mengobati gangguan mental yang dialamiJaemin.

Tidak hanya itu, suami Mark, Donghyuck juga senantiasa ada untuk mereka, seminggu sekali lelaki mungil itu akan datang kerumah Jeno untuk mengurusi berbagai keperluan di rumah itu. Mulai dari belanja bahan makanan, memasak, sampai mengecek berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan kebutuhan sehari-hari Jeno dan Jaemin.

Jeno memang telah merekrut bibi Jiyeon untuk membersihkan rumahnya dan menyiapkan berbagai keperluan sehari-harinya, tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan Donghyuck untuk mengecek semuanya, terutama kondisi Jaemin.

Sebelum kejadian tragis itu, Donghyuck memang sudah berteman dekat dengan suaminya. Kondisi Jaemin sekarang tidak menghentikan Donghyuck untuk terus memperhatikan suaminya tersebut.

Intinya Jeno sangat bersyukur sekali karena telah dianugerahi dua orang sahabat yang luar biasa, dan dia sadar betul dirinya telah berhutang banyak pada keduanya.

* * *

Mohon reviewnya karena author ini masih bener-bener penulis pemula, dan ini cerita pertama yang ditulis. Review sangat diharapkan. Untuk membangun konten yang lebih berkualitas. Oh ya kedepan bakalan ada konten-konten dewasa yang eksplisit ya, ini cuman pembukaan aja. Chapter udah hampir selesai, cuman publishnya selow ya, karena masih belajar wkwkwkwk. Ini aja baru bisa publish di ffn, ngakak. See you di chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Tulisan dan cerita pertama

Karakter bukan milik saya, tapi milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing

Banyak kesalahan dan typo, harap dimaklumi ;D masih pemula

Stan NCT (Neo Culture Technology)

Markhyuck (Mark x Donghyuck) - Hyuckhei (Donghyuck x Yukhei) - Nohyuck (Jeno x Donghyuck)

Cerita ini mengandung banyak konten dewasa yang eksplisit, perselingkuhan dan tema dewasa lainnya, nggak suka jangan dibaca

Tag: Boy x boy, Infidelity, Perselingkuhan, Mpreg dll

Peace V Full Sun

* * *

Mark memeluk Donghyuck dari belakang, mencoba menahannya agar tidak kabur. "Jeno-ya cepat bantu aku," teriak Mark pada Jeno yang hanya terduduk diam melihat keduanya.

Umpamanya otak Jeno itu seperti mobil, pikirannya itu sedang melaku 200km/jam, dan ia benar-benar bingung apakah harus menuruti apa kata sahabatnya itu atau tidak.

"Jeno-ya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, cepat kesini dan bantu aku," tegas Mark lagi. "Kau juga telah membawa peralatan dan obat-obatan yang kau butuhkan kan." Donghyuck dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya itu.

Jeno bergegas berdiri dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu. "Bantu aku mengikatnya ke tempat tidur," ujar Mark sembari melepaskan dasinya, dan mengikatkannya ke tangan suaminya, namun gagal. "Jeno tahan dia, aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk mengikatnya."

Jeno membantu Mark memegangi Donghyuck, suami sahabatnya itupun semakin memperkeras usahanya untuk kabur dari genggaman keduanya, ia menendang dan memukul ke berbagai arah. "Donghyuck hentikan," ujar Mark.

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kau menghentikan ide gilamu tersebut,dan Jeno aku tidak menyangka kau mendukung ide gila suamiku ini." Lelaki mungil itu menoleh ke Jeno, tatapannya terlihat sangat benci.

"Orang selembut dirimu bisa melakukan hal ini, kau ini dokter Jeno, kau tau ini melanggar kode etik kedokteran, dan kau tetap melakukannya." Kali ini Donghyuck menarik-narik baju Jeno.

"Cuih, Jaemin pasti kecewa padamu," Jeno tidak bergeming, ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap suami sahabatnya itu.

Bersama-sama, Mark dan Jeno mengangkat Donghyuck dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. "Jeno ya tahan dia sebentar," ucap Mark. Sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar untuk mencari tali.

Jeno mencoba menahan Donghyuck dari samping, namun suami sahabatnya itu terus menerus meronta dan hampir berhasil lepas dari cengkramannya.

Karena itulah dokter keluarga Lee itu memutuskan untuk menindih Donghyuck untuk menahannya agar tidak kabur. Jeno meletakkan dengkulnya diantara paha Donghyuck, dan mencengkeram erat kedua tangannya. Benar-benar menguncinya agar tidak meronta dan kabur.

Donghyuck mulai lelah berusaha meronta dan kabur dari cengkraman sahabat suaminya itu, diapun memilih untuk diam dan mengambil nafas panjang. Mengingat kondisinya yang sedang hamil, pastinya lelaki manis itu benar-benar merasa lelah, setelah melawan dua orang laki-laki yang bisa dikatakan sangat fit.

Jeno bisa merasakan tarikan nafas Donghyuck yang berada di bawahnya. Appa Minhyung dan Xiaojun itu sekarang sedang menatap Jeno dengan lekat.

Jeno tidak berani membalas tatapan Donghyuck, dan memilih untuk menatap tembok di depannya. 'Kenapa Mark lama sekali' pikirnya.

"Jeno-ya, apakah posisi ini tidak membuatmu teringat akan sesuatu," ucap Donghyuck sembari tertawa mengejek. "Sudah lepaskan aku Jeno, aku tidak akan berusaha kabur lagi," lanjutnya.

Perkataan Donghyuck benar-benar mengagetkan Jeno, seketika itu juga ia kembali teringat pada peristiwa yang sangat disesalinya.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Jeno. Ia membuka mulutnya dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Donghyuck itu bisa dikatakan sebagai seseorang yang sangat pintar dalam mengendalikan emosi dan memanipulasi pikiran seseorang.

Dia tahu betul dengan membuka kartu tersebut, dirinya dapat dengan mudah terlepas dari jeratan masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Mari kita bicara dengan baik-baik jeno." Donghyuck mengatakannya dengan pelan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jeno berani menatap mata Donghyuck dengan dalam, terlihat kilasan keputusasaan dan kesedihan dimatanya.

Seketika itu juga Jeno melepaskannya, Donghyuck adalah salah satu kelemahannya, dia sangat ingin sekali menghapuskan kesedihan dari mata lelaki yang biasa disebut cahaya matahari di buku diarinya itu. Ya, gila bukan, Jeno memendam rasa untuk suami sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf sekali Jeno, jika kau tidak mau membantuku. Dengan terpaksa aku akan mengatakan setiap detail kejadian yang terjadi pada malam itu," ancam Donghyuck.

Meski begitu ancaman itu benar-benar tak terdengar seperti ancaman, melainkan seperti permohonan dan pengharapan.

Jantung Jeno berdetak dengan sangat kencang, dia tidak percaya lelaki pujaannya itu kembali mengungkit persoalan itu lagi.

* * *

Chapter selanjutnya akan mengandung adegan-adegan eksplisit yang tidak cocok untuk anak-anak. Chapter udah hampir selesai, cuman publishnya selow ya, karena masih belajar wkwkwkwk. See you di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Tulisan dan cerita pertama

Karakter bukan milik saya, tapi milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing

Banyak kesalahan dan typo, harap dimaklumi ;D masih pemula

Stan NCT (Neo Culture Technology)

Markhyuck (Mark x Donghyuck) - Hyuckhei (Donghyuck x Yukhei) - Nohyuck (Jeno x Donghyuck)

Cerita ini mengandung banyak konten dewasa yang eksplisit, perselingkuhan dan tema dewasa lainnya, nggak suka jangan dibaca

Tag: Boy x boy, Infidelity, Perselingkuhan, Mpreg dll

Peace V Full Sun

* * *

Flashback Jeno Pov

Jeno sedang mengendarai Lexus ls 500 nya dan sudah setengah jalan menuju rumahnya. Ketika secara tiba-tiba Mark menelponnya. Jeno meminggirkan mobilnya sejenak, untungnya kondisi jalan sedang sepi. "Halo Mark hyung, ada apa?"

"Halo, Jeno bisakah kau pergi kerumahku dan menemani Donghyuck dua hari ini. Aku harus ke luar kota selama dua hari. Ini benar-benar mendadak, aku kira pegawaiku dapat mengatasinya, tapi ternyata aku harus turun tangan," ucap mark mencoba menjelaskan.

"Okey hyung, tenanglah kenapa kau terdengar panik begitu," jawab lelaki putih itu tenang. "Aku merasa tidak enak Jeno-ya, ini benar-benar mendadak. Biasanya aku sudah mengatakan padamu dari seminggu sebelumnya kan."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, lagian aku tidak perlu menyiapkan apapun. Okey hyung, aku akan menelpon bibi Jiyeon untuk mengabarinya," ucap Jeno sebelum memutus koneksi telponnya.

Jeno terdiam sejenak sembari mencari kontak bibi Jiyeon. "Halo, bibi kau sudah tidur ya, maaf telah membangunkanmu. Oh ya bi aku tidak pulang hari ini, sampai dua hari lagi."

"Iya Mark memintaku untuk menemani Donghyuck, dia ada urusan mendadak," jawab Jeno. "Baiklah bibi, hati-hati dirumah. Jika butuh sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku." Jeno mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia segera mengarahkan mobil sedannya itu menuju rumah Mark. Jeno sudah dapat melihat rumah sahabatnya itu dari kejauhan. Sopir Mark, paman Insung pun segera membukakan gerbang rumah ketika melihat Lexus Jeno mendekati kediaman mereka. "Terima kasih paman," ujar Jeno sembari membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Jeno, aku benar-benar berterimakasih, dan maaf sekali telah merepotkanmu," ujar mark langsung menhampiri sahabatnya itu. "Hey hyung sudah ku katakan tidak masalah," Jeno menutup pintu mobilnya dan mengantar Mark menuju mobilnya.

Keduanya saling bersalaman dan berpelukan sebelum akhirnya suami Donghyuck itu masuk ke dalam mobil Cadillac CT6 nya. "Jeno jika butuh apa-apa bilang saja ke paman Jinyoung okey. Terkadang donghyuck suka meminta hal yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi ketika hamil seperti ini." Mark tersenyum kepadanya.

"Siap hyung," jawabnya. "Dan jika permintaannya terlalu aneh, jangan terlalu menghiraukan dia okey," ucap mark sembari melambaikan tangannya. Mobil sahabatnya itu segera melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah.

Jeno berlari kecil mengikuti mereka dan menutup gerbang ketika mobil sudah keluar. Paman Insung mengacungkan jempolnya, pertanda terimakasih karena telah menutupkan pintu gerbang untuknya.

Jeno terdiam sesaat di halaman depan rumah Mark, sembari menatap mobil sahabatnya itu yang semakin menjauh. Setelah tak terlihat lagi, ia segera memasuki rumah berdesain klasik milik sahabatnya itu, Jeno juga tidak lupa mengunci pintu sebelum masuk lebih dalam.

Ia baru tersadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tertidur di ruang tamu, ketika ia menoleh ke arah sofa berdesain klasik di ruang tamu rumah sahabatnya itu. Setelah beberapa detik mengamatinya, ia baru tersadar siapa yang tertidur di sofa tersebut. 'Ya ampun itu donghyuck'. Jeno segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tamu.

"Hyuck, hyuck, mengapa kau tidur disini," ucapnya sembari menggoyang-goyang tubuh suami sahabatnya itu. Sang empunya tetap tidur dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Aiish masa aku harus menggendongmu, kau lumayan berat hyuck," ucap Jeno sembari bernafas panjang.

Donghycuk benar-benar seperti orang mati ketika dia tertidur, Mark juga pernah mengeluhkan hal itu. Dengan susah payah ia pun menggendong lelaki yang dijuluki paus oleh sahabatnya itu, dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Ketika hampir sampai ke kamar, appa minghyung itu terbangun.

"Hmm Jeno, bawa aku ke kamar Minhyung, aku tidak mau tidur di kamarku," ucapnya pelan. "Okey," jawab Jeno singkat, sembari membelokkan langkahnya menuju kamar anak pertama sahabatnya tersebut.

Jeno pun dengan perlahan-lahan membukan knop pintu kamar minhyung sembari tetap menggendong Donghyuck yang beratnya setengah mati. Setelah terbuka ia segera memasuki kamar yang bertema luar angkasa tersebut.

Minhyung memang memiliki kecintaan yang luar biasa terhadap luar angkasa. Dia bahkan pernah mengatakan pada Jeno bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi ilmuwan dan mengungkap banyak misteri luar angkasa yang belum terungkap sebelumnya.

Bocah lucu itu terlihat lelap dalam tidurnya. Ia kemudian segera menurunkan Donghyuck di sisi tempat tidur yang tidak ditempati oleh Minhyung, dan menutupi lelaki cubi itu dengan selimut yang tersisa. Donghyuck pun segera mendekati sang anak dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar itu, Jeno terdiam sejenak mengamati keindahan kamar bertema luar angkasa milik minhyung. Terlihat kilauan bintang-bintang di sepanjang dinding anak pertama kedua sahabatnya itu, jangan salah dekorasinya benar-benar terlihat nyata. Sejenak Jeno mengamatinya, sampai-sampai ia dibuat terpesona dengan desainnya.

Mark benar-benar total dalam menggarap kamar tersebut. Tidak mengagetkan memang, sahabatnya itu memang tergolong ayah yang super dalam memanjakan anaknya. Karena rasa kantuk mulai menguasainya, ia pun segera bergegas keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Terima kasih Jeno-ya," ucap Donghyuck pelan. Jeno hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, meski ia tahu Donghyuck tidak dapat melihat senyumnya tersebut.

Seperti biasa Jeno menempati kamar tamu yang biasa digunakannya. Bahkan keluarga sahabatnya itu sudah menganggap kamar itu sebagai kamar pribadinya. Toh tidak ada lagi tamu yang menempati kamar tersebut selain pria ber eye-smile itu.

Setelah bersiap-siap untuk tidur dan sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya, Jeno memikirkan betapa beruntungnya sahabatnya itu. Mark sudah berhasil menjadi pengusaha yang sukses di usia yang masih muda, memiliki pasangan dan anak yang sangat mencintainya, dan kehidupan sosialnya pun cukup luar biasa.

Mau tidak mau Jeno merasa sedikit iri dengan kehidupannya, apalagi sahabatnya itu dapat memiliki Donghyuck. Donghyuck yang luar biasa, baik dalam segi fisik dan lain-lainnya.

Donghyuck tergolong sebagai pria yang montok, bodynya sungguh luar biasa dan belum lagi lelaki manis it memiliki sifat manja yang pastinya akan disukai oleh banyak pria-pria manly sepertinya dan Mark.

Ya tuhan apa yang sudah dipikirkannya, Jeno berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tersebut, dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Rasa lelah karena bekerja seharian mempermudahnya untuk segera memperoleh istirahat malamnya tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi dokter muda itu untuk segera tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya.

Malam itu Jeno bermimpi tentang badan yang montok dan suara manja Donghyuck sebelum akhirnya... "Paman Jenoooo banguuun." Jeno merasa ada tangan kecil yang menyentuh wajahnya dan membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya.

Ia teringat bahwa kemarin dirinya menginap di rumah Mark, dan sudah dipastikan suara yang barusan membangunkannya pasti suara ponakan tersayangnya.

"Aku sudah bangun Minhyung," ucapnya sembari tetap menutup matanya. "Ayoo paman sebelum nasi goreng buatan appa habis," jelasnya riang.

"Appa membuat nasi goreng mozarella" ujar Minhyung kali ini sembari meloncat-loncat kecil di tubuhnya. "Auuu, okey-okey paman bangun," ucap Jeno yang terbangun, lantaran merasa kesakitan karena keponakan kecilnya itu tidak sengaja menginjak perutnya dengan cukup keras.

"Aku akan menyerangmu Minhyung, karena sudah membangunkan monster yang sedang tertidur," ucap Jeno dengan nada bermain-main. Pria putih itu pun segera memeluk Minhyung dan menggelitiknya.

"Hahaha, hahaha, hentikan paman, gelii." Sembari menahan tawa, Minhyung berusaha melepaskan diri. Mau tidak mau, Jeno mengamati bocah yang sudah dianggap seperti keponakannya itu. Minhyung benar-benar mirip dengan Mark. Lebih tepatnya ia seperti versi terbaru dari Mark.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau berjanji akan memberikan jatah nasi gorengmu pada paman," ucap Jeno menggoda, sembari terus menggelitik keponakannya itu.

"Ti-dak mauuuu, aku ti-dak ma-uuu," ucap Minhyung terputus-putus lelah digelitiki oleh pamannya itu. Minhyung melepaskan diri dari Jeno dan mengambil bantal yang ada di belakangnya dan segera memukuli jeno dengan bantal. "Okey-okey paman menyerah, paman tidak akan meminta jatah nasi gorengmu,"

"Hey-hey sudah kalian berdua, hentikan aksi anarkis itu. Jeno-ya segera lah bersiap-siap dan turun untuk sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian berdua," potong Donghyuck yang tiba-tiba masuk, dan mengintervensi perkelahian keduanya.

"Ayo minhyung cepat makan sarapanmu dan segera ke sekolah," ujar sang appa sembari menggendong Minhyung, dan kemudian menurunkannya di lantai. "Oh iya, nanti sepulang sekolah Minhyung langsung ke rumah nenek dan kakek lee okey." Donghyuck mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang anak, kemudian mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Siap appa," ucap Minhyung riang. Jeno hanya terdiam melihat keduanya, sesaat Jeno merasa mereka adalah keluarganya, sebelum kenyataan menamparnya dengan keras. "Ayo jeno-ya, kenapa kau hanya diam saja, apa aku juga harus memandikanmu seperti Minhyung hoo." Donghyuck mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jeno. Dengan gaya soknya ia berkacak pinggang.

"Eheh iya, maksudku tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku anak kecil apa. Iya kalau Mark yang mungkin pernah meminta hal itu padamu," ucap Jeno sarkas.

Donghyuck segera menutup telingan Minhyung. "Hey jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, ada anak kecil disini," kata Donghyuck kemudian mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke Jeno. "Benarkah appa, benarkah daddy biasanya juga minta dimandikan," tanya sang anak penasaran. "Tidak sayang, jangan dengarkan pamanmu yang seputih tembok itu."

"Wah padahal daddy kan sudah besar dan bisa mandi sendiri, kenapa malah minta dimandikan." Minhyung mendongakkan kepalanya seolah berpikir. "Hey hey sudah berhenti memikirkan hal itu, sebentar lagi kakek datang untuk menjemput, dan mengantarmu ke sekolah, ayo." Donghyuck menuntun Minhyung.

Keduanya pun segera keluar dari kamar jeno. Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Usai bersiap-siap, dokter muda itu segera menuju ke ruang makan milik keluarga sahabatnya itu.

Sesampainya jeno di meja makan, paman Minseok, appa Mark terlihat sedang menyuapi cucu kesayangannya. "Selamat pagi paman," sambutnya. "Oh jeno, selamat pagi juga, pasti Mark memintamu untuk menemani Donghyuck," ucap Minseok ramah.

Meski telah memasuki usia kepala enam, appa dari Mark ini tidak terlihat seperti kakek-kakek. Paman minseok terlihat awet muda dan sebagian orang pasti mengira laki-laki manis ini masih berusia 40an.

Sepertinya gen awet muda memang sudah menurun di keluarga Mark. Sahabatnya itu juga masih terlihat seperti remaja meski sebenarnya telah menjadi seorang bapak-bapak.

Bahkan beberapa kali ketika mereka jalan bersama, Mark sempat digodai oleh anak-anak remaja. Mereka mungkin mengira sahabatnya itu sebagai anak kuliahan.

"Oh ya, Jeno nanti pulangnya jangan terlalu malam ya." Suara donghyuck membuyarkan lamunan Jeno. "Hoh, okey. Kenapa kalo aku boleh tau." Ia menoleh kepada Donghyuck.

"Karena Minhyung ikut bersama kami selama satu minggu, jadi Donghyuck sendirian di rumah," jawab paman Minseok. "Dan kau tau kan kalo suami mark yang satu ini benar-benar penakut," Minseok memelankan suaranya.

"Oh begitu, okey aku akan pulang lebih awal. Lagian tidak ada jadwal operasi hari ini, hanya perlu mengecek beberapa pasien. Setelahnya aku mungkin akan pulang sebentar untuk melihat kondisi Jaemin," ujar Jeno menjelaskan.

Mendengar nama Jaemin, paman Minseok menoleh pada Jeno, matanya melebar terlihat sekali ia tertarik untuk membahas suaminya itu. "Bagaimana kabar Jaemin?" Ia menatap Jeno dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya paman" jawabnya sangat pelan. Donghyuck sudah selesai menyiapkan nasi goreng untuknya, dan sedang menghidangkannya kehadapan pria putih itu.

Wah nasi goreng Donghyuck benar-benar menggoda, tanpa berpikir panjang Jeno segera melahap habis nasi goreng mozarella buatan suami sahabatnya itu. "Hmm, masakanmu sungguh luar biasa Donghyuck, seperti makanan hotel bintang lima," puji Jeno sembari menunjukkan eye smilenya. "Pasti dong, terima kasih atas pujiannya dokter lee," jawab Donghyuck dengan percaya diri.

"Sudah 3, 4 tahun ya Jeno-ya." Jeno faham betul arah pembicaraan paman minseok. "5 tahun paman," ujar jeno membenarkan. Sudah 5 tahun semenjak kejadian itu, dan tidak ada perubahan apapun yang terjadi pada Jaemin, tetap tidak ada perkembangan apapun.

"Sampai kapan jeno ya, sampai kapan lagi kau harus menunggu. Seingin-inginnya aku agar Jaemin sembuh, paman juga khawatir kepadamu. Apakah kau menemui seseorang dibelakangnya." Mata paman Minseok menyipit, sejenak jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Bukan karena apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah Mark itu benar, tapi ia baru menyadari bahwa sudah cukup lama sekali dia menahan diri.

"Tentu saja tidak paman," sanggahnya cepat. "Tepat sekali, itu yang paman takutkan." Paman Minseok memukulkan tangannya ke meja, membuat Minhyung dan Donghyuck kaget. "Huh, ayah ini mengagetkan saja." Donghyuck mengelus dadanya.

"Jika paman tahu kau menemui seseorang, paman mungkin masih bisa lega, tapi..ternyata benar dugaan paman, kau terlalu setia untuk melakukan hal itu." Ucapnya sembari menatap mata Jeno dalam-dalam.

"Kau tau sebelum menikah dengan ibu Mark, paman sempat menikah dengan wanita lain. Hubungan kami tidak bertahan lama. Beberapa tahun usai perceraian dan sebelum bertemu ibu Mark, benar-benar terasa seperti neraka. Kau tau maksud paman kan." Paman minseok mengedipkan satu matanya padaku.

"Seks itu seperti uang, once you have it you'll never get enough of it, you just want more and more." Paman minseok meminum jusnya. "Tahun-tahun setelah perceraian itu adalah tahun terberatku, aku hanya memiliki diriku sendiri. Dan aku bukan tipe orang yang suka tidur sana-sini. Jadi bisa dikatakan cukup berat bagi paman," ujarnya mengangkat bahu.

Paman Minseok berdiri dari kursinya, dan menepuk bahu Jeno. "Santailah Jeno, bersenang-senanglah sedikit. Seks tanpa cinta itu kosong, sekosong cinta tanpa seks, okey."

Jeno benar-benar kaget laki-laki yang terlihat polos seperti paman Minseok ternyata bisa memiliki pikiran yang cukup...liar. Seolah mengetahui apa yang jeno pikirkan, ayah Mark itu berbalik.

"Kita ini laki-laki jeno, ehm lebih tepatnya kita ini manusia, nafsu itu sudah menjadi bagian dari kita, tergantung bagaimana kita mengendalikannya. Paman salut sekaligus khawatir padamu, okey, sampai ketemu lagi Jeno," ucapnya sebelum mencium kening donghyuck dan menuntun Minhyung keluar menuju tungganan barunya, yakni Maserati Quattroporte S.

Jeno mengekor keluar, "waw paman ganti mobil lagi," ujar jeno reflek. "Iya, ayah sedang gila dengan mobil-mobil eksotis sekarang," jawab donghyuck.

"Sepertinya dia mengalami puber kedua," ucap Jeno secara tidak sadar. "Apa katamu? puber kedua, wah daebak aku harus melaporkan ini pada ibu," Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar pengadu" Jeno menoleh pada lelaki manis itu. "Hey aku hanya ingin memperingatkan dan tentunya menggoda ibu, hehehe" ucap donghyuck dengan jailnya. "Yaaah, kau inii," Jeno mendengus.

"Hey tembok, bukannya kau harus segera berangkat ke rumah sakit," potong donghyuck. Tanpa segan ia segera menggandeng tangannya dan mengantarnya menuju Lexus ls 500 nya.

Jeno pun mengikuti langkah suami sahabatnya itu. "Kau sudah selesai sarapan kan? kunci mobil sudah kau bawa?" tanya donghyuck. "Sudah, sebenarnya aku tadi mengikuti paman karena sekalin aku juga akan berangkat."

Mereka sudah sampai di depan mobil sedan Jeno, pria putih itu meninggalkan Donghyuck sejenak dan berlari ke halaman depan untuk membuka gerbang.

Usai membuka gerbang ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil sedannya. "Jeno jangan pulang terlalu malam okey," Donghyuck berkata manja. "Ternyata mark benar, kau ini sangat manja." Dokter muda itu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey tapi dia sangat menyukainya, dia bahkan pernah berkata 'bermanja-manja lah padaku dan minta apapun yang kau mau, aku senang merasa dibutuhkan olehmu," Donghyuck menirukan perkataan suaminya itu, dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Iya, iya okey, aku tidak mengatakan itu sebagai hal yang buruk," jelasnya. "Bahkan aku juga menyukainya," Jeno menambahkan dengan sangat pelan. "Huh kau mengatakan apa? aku tidak dapat mendengarmu?" Donghyuck menoleh padanya.

Jeno menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Eh tidak, tidak apa-apa, apa kau bisa menutup pintu gerbang itu Donghyuck-ah?" Dokter muda itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sepertinya bisa, tidak terlalu berat kok. Sudah berangkatlah." Donghyuck berjalan pelan mengikuti mobil Jeno.

"Sampai nanti donghyuck," Jeno memelankan mobil dan membuka jendelanya, "Terima kasih sudah menutupkan gerbang untukku." Jeno tersenyum dan menunjukkan eye-smilenya.

"It's okey, not a problem at all," ucap Donghyuck dengan sok. Lelaku mungil itu menatap mobil Jeno menjauh dari rumahnya, sampai mobil sedan lexus miliknya terlihat seperti titik kecil di jalanan. Ia pun segera berbalik dan kembali memasuki rumahnya.

* * *

Waaaah ada apa dengan Jeno dan Donghyuuuuck. Tapi emang pesona si hyucki ini benar-benar sih. Kiyowo-kiyowo gimana gitu, soulmatnya si Mark Lee. Okey see you di chapter selanjutnya yaa.


	5. Chapter 5

Tulisan dan cerita pertama

Karakter bukan milik saya, tapi milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing

Banyak kesalahan dan typo, harap dimaklumi ;D masih pemula

Stan NCT (Neo Culture Technology)

Markhyuck (Mark x Donghyuck) - Hyuckhei (Donghyuck x Yukhei) - Nohyuck (Jeno x Donghyuck)

Cerita ini mengandung banyak konten dewasa yang eksplisit, perselingkuhan dan tema dewasa lainnya, nggak suka jangan dibaca

Tag: Boy x boy, Infidelity, Perselingkuhan, Mpreg dll

Peace V Full Sun

* * *

Flashback Donghyuck dan Orang ketiga pov

Tidak lama setelah Minhyung dan Jeno berangkat, bibi yang biasa membantunya membereskan rumah datang. "Ah bibi Hyuni akhirnya datang juga," aku mengatakannya dengan dramatis. Hey aku ini memang terkenal sebagai lelaku mungil cubi yang hypperbola. Mark bahkan pernah mengatakan bahwa aku ini seperti keluarga Kardashian yang suka drama.

Dan aku memang suka sih nonton acara-acara seperti itu, mungkin acara itu juga yang mempengaruhiku menjadi orang yang agak drama seperti sekarang ini. "Aku pikir aku akan mati jika membersihkan rumah ini sendirian" lanjutku.

"Kau lebay Hyuckie," bibi Hyuni mengatakannya dengan senyum yang senantiasa tetap menempel di wajah sendunya. "Ya sudah, kau bersiap-siap saja sana, mandi, makan dan tonton reality show kesukaanmu itu," ucap wanita berparas tua itu dengan nada yang penuh kasih sayang.

Bibi Hyuni memang orang yang supeer sabar sekali. Apalagi selama ini dia menghadapi berbagai tingkah konyolku dan Mark, membuatnya pantas menyandang gelar bibi tersabar.

Bibi Hyuni ini sudah dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri oleh keluarga suaminya. Sebelum ikut Mark, bibi hyuni bekerja kepada keluarga Lee. Mark besar dalam asuhannya. Karena itulah ia dan Mark memiliki hubungan yang sangat spesial, karena ia juga orang yang spesial di masa kecil suaminya tersebut.

Sekarang bibi Hyuni juga menjadi orang yang istimewa untuknya dan anaknya. "Okey bi." Haechan menyalakan tv dan mulai mencari acara favoritnya. "Bi bisa tolong ambilkan aku nasi goreng, aku tadi belum makan karena sanking sibuknya melayani, ayah, Minhyung dan Jeno," ucapnya manja. "Baik." Bibi Hyuni segera menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan keperluan majikannya itu.

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata bibi Hyuni segera menyajikan nasi goreng, beserta susu untuk ibu hamil di hadapan Donghyuck, lengkap dengan buah yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong. "Gomawo bibi," matanya tetap tidak meninggalkan acara tv favoritnya.

Sembari menonton tv, suami Mark itu melahap habis semua yang telah disajikan untuknya. Sesekali Donghyuck melihat jam dinding , tidak terasa jarum jam menunjukkan sekarang sudah pukul 11.00 am. Ini artinya Donghyuck menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya untuk menonton acara reality show keluarga yang biasa disebut Mark sebagai keluarga penuh drama.

"Oh ya, Donghyuck nanti setelah bersih-bersih dan semuanya. Bibi akan langsung pulang ya, cucu bibi agak tidak enak badan. Jadi bibi harus membawanya ke dokter." Bibi Hyuni menjelaskan sambil tetap membersihkan furnitur di ruang tamu.

"Yah bibi kenapa tidak dibawa kesini saja, kan ada Jeno. Kan lumayan gratis bi," ucap Donghyuck sambil mengunyah apelnya.

"Hus jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, bibi tidak mau merepotkan dokter Lee. Lagian dia datang kesini masih sore kan," bibi Hyuni mencoba terdengar tegas, padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Ya sudah lah terserah bibi saja, aku mau mandi dulu." Ia segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, ia melihat hpnya, ada pesan dari tukang pos. "Standby jam 1." sontak ia melihat jam di hpnya, "Hmm masih dua jam lagi."

Ia pun meletakkan hpnya, dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi serta melakukan berbagai rutinitas mandinya. Tak lupa Donghyuck juga mencoba menyanyikan beberapa lagu yang menjadi favoritnya sekarang yakni Halo-Beyonce, Girls like you-Maroon 5 yang digantinya menjadi boys like you dan beberapa lagu pop yang sedang ngtren saat ini.

Oh ya jangan kaget, suami mark itu memang menjadikan kamar mandinya itu sekaligus sebagai studio tempatnya melatih vokal.

Setelah mungkin 2 tahun di kamar mandi, ia akhirnya memutuskan dirinya sudah cukup bersih dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi bergaya klasik miliknya dan Mark.

Donghyuck bukan tergolong orang yang menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi, tapi sekalinya dia sedang mood untuk berendam. Dia akan berlama-lama di dalam dan bahkan terkadang ia menyalakan lilin relaksaasi untuk menemani waktu berendamnya. Ini adalah salah satu waktu dia sedang mood untuk memanjakan diri dan melakukan perawatan rutinnya.

Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi, Donghyuck terkejut karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.05pm. "Sudah jam satu lebih, tukang posku pasti marah," ia segera mengambil handphonenya untuk mengecek apa ada yang telah menghubunginya.

Nyaanya nihil, Lucas atau pria yang diberi nama tukang pos di hpnya itu masih belum menelponnya. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu depan menutup. "oh bibi Hyuni baru pulang ternyata," ucapnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ini berarti Donghyuck sendirian sekarang, dan ia merasa agak takut.

"Dasar tukang pos tidak tepat waktu, katanya mau telpon tapi tidak telpon-telpon sampai sekarang." Merasa capek menunggu dan karena sedikit takut. Ia memutuskan untuk menelpon lucas alias tukang pos itu duluan.

Lucas pun segera mengangkat telponnya pada dering kedua. "Halo, hei dasar tukang pos tidak tepat waktu katanya mau menelpon pukul 1 ternyata tidak," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya meski dia tahu Lucas tak dapat melihatnya.

"Pasti ketiduran ya, dasar kerbau, kerjamu hanya tidur saja." Donghyuck menuju cermin dan berhenti disana, sambil menelpon sesekali ia membenahi penampilannya. Ia masih mengenakan bathrobenya dan belum berganti baju.

"Iya aku sedang sendirian, bibi Hyuni barusan pulang. Matikan telponnya, kenapa? kau tidak kangen denganku hooh?" ujar Donghyuck membelalakan matanya. "Oh kau ingin video call, okey kalau begitu, lagian aku juga ingin melihat wajah jelekmu itu," balasnya sembari mendengus. Tidak lama setelah itu, ia mematikan telponnya dan menunggu si tukang pos menelponnya balik.

Tanpa disadari Donghyuck ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya. Jeno sedang menuju ke kamar Donghyuck untuk mengabari kedatangannya, ketika ia mendengar percakapan suami sahabatnya itu dengan seseorang. Awalnya dia pikir itu mark. Tapi tidak mungkin Mark menelpon jam segini, ia pasti sedang rapat dengan kliennya disana. 'Jadi siapa yang sedang bertelpon dengan donghyuck'

Rasa penasaran membuat Jeno masuk sedikit lebih dalam ke kamar kedua sahabatnya itu, tapi ia memastikan agar dirinya tak terlihat. Toh Donghyuck sedang menghadap kaca dan tak akan melihatnya.

Jeno sampai pada posisi yang membuatnya dapat melihat donghyuck dengan utuh, namun lelaki cubi itu tidak akan dapat melihatnya di posisinya sekarang.

Sahabat Mark itu melihat Donghyuck sedang melakukan video call dengan entah siapa. Lelaki itu sekarang sedang membuka bathrobe yang dikenakannya. Gila, Donghyuck sekarang benar-benar telanjang, dan Jeno dapat melihat setiap inchi lekuk tubuh suami sahabatnya tersebut.

Saat itu Jeno baru menyadari bahwa Donghyuck sedang melakukan VCS atau video call sex dengan seseorang tersebut. 'Tidak mungkin itu bukan Mark, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mark, pasti Donghyuck sedang vcs dengan Mark' pikiran Jeno benar-benar panas.

Namun suara lelaki yang didengar membuatnya yakin bahwa itu bukan Mark.

Jeno ingin segera pergi setelah mengetahui hal itu, dia benar-benar kaget dan linglung. Tapi tubuhnya benar-benar kaku, pemandangan yang disaksikannya sekarang membuatnya ingin terus berada di tempat itu, dan melihat lelaki cubi itu melakukan aksinya.

Suami Mark itu sekarang sedang duduk di sofa kamarnya, dengan posisi kaki yang mengangkang. Penis kecil Donghyuck terlihat menegang dan memerah. Kali ini ia meletakkan kamera handphonenya di meja dengan posisi menghadapinya. Sepertinya agar siapapun disana dapat melihat aksinya dengan lebih leluasa.

Terdengar suara lelaki itu memerintahnya untuk melakukan beberapa hal, dan Jeno yakin posisi lelaki yang ditelpon itu juga tak kalah sensual dengan posisi Donghyuck sekarang.

Namun Jeno tidak peduli, apa yang dilihat sekarang benar-benar diluar imajinasinya, dan ini nyata. Jika selama ini ia hanya dapat memimpikan Donghyuck, kali ini ia dapat melihatnya secara live, penis Jeno pun mengeras perlahan-lahan.

Kali ini lelaki mungil itu terlihat sedang menjilati jarinya, kemudian memasukkannya ke lubang kenikmatannya. "Aku harap ini adalah jari-jarimu lucaaas," desah Donghyuck. "Bayangkan itu aku Haechan," ujar pria di telpon itu.

'Haechan, oh jadi pria itu memanggilnya Haechan. Nama panggilan yang cocok untuk Donghyuck. Keduanya pasti sudah dekat, jika tidak pria itu tidak mungkin sampai memiliki nama panggilan untuk suami sahabatnya itu.'

"Ambil toy sexmu chan," perintah pria itu. Donghyuck bergegas berdiri dan menuju lemarinya dan Mark. Jeno yang terkaget segera menyembunyikan diri di belakang pintu agar tak terlihat.

Ya, Haechan atau Donghyuck tidak menutup pintu kamarnya, dia pasti mengira tidak ada orang di rumahnya. Jeno sempat mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan kembali sore, jadi lelaki cantik itu tidak akan mengira jika dirinya ternyata sudah ada di rumah, dan lebih parahnya lagi sedang menyaksikan kebangsatannya ini.

Suami Mark ini segera kembali dengan membawa berbagai sex toy. "Masukkan penis bergetar itu dan nyalakan ke tingkat yang paling tinggi, dan jangan sentuh dirimu okey," pria itu mengatakan dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Donghyuck segera menurutinya dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, melumuri dengan lube serta memasukkan dildo super besar itu ke dalam lubangnya dan menyalakannya ke volume tertinggi.

Seketika itu tubuh kecilnya menggeliat, dan ia segera menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya secara tidak karuan. Tangan donghyuck perlahan-lahan mulai menuju ke selangkangannya.

"Hey ingat jangan sentuh dirimu, untuk memastikan, pakailah cock ring," perintah pria bernama lucas itu. "Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku gila Haechan, apalagi dengan perut buncit mungilmu itu, sangat menggemaskan."

Mata haechan terlihat sayu, namun ia tetap menuruti semua permintaan pria tersebut. Haechan menatap dalam-dalam handphone miliknya, melihat pria tersebut yang pastinya juga menunjukkan tontonan yang sama tidak senonohnya.

"Lebarkan kakimu chan," ujarnya secara tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin menggesekkan tubuhku Lucas, bolehkah aku melakukannya?" Suara Donghyuck sayu, dan terdengar memohon.

"Ambillah bantalmu dan lakukan dengan itu." Tak lama Haechan segera menuju ke tempat tidurnya dengan membawa handphonenya. Ia meletakkannya di kursi yang menghadap ke tempat tidurnya. "Apa kau dapat melihatku dengan jelas Lucas, kau harus melihat ini, karena ini untukmu," ujar Donghyuck denagn nada yang begitu menggoda.

"Iya, cepat lakukan" terdengar suara pria itu terburu-buru. 'Dia pasti juga ingin segera melihat aksi Donghyuck, begitu juga denganku. Ya tuhan penisku benar-benar mengeras sekarang'

Donghyuck pun langsung tengkurap, masih dengan dildo dan cock ring yang terpasang. Hei Jeno dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas melalui pantulan kaca, jadi ia seperti sedang menonton film porno tapi terasa lebih nyata.

Secara perlahan-lahan Donghyuck mulai menggesek-gesekkan penis kecilnya ke bantal, dengan gaya yang begitu sensual, seakan inggin menggoda pria yang sedang menontonnya.

"Apa kau menyukai ini Lucas, bantal ini adalah dirimu. Apa kau suka jika aku melakukan ini padamu." Haechan mengangkang dan menggesek-gesekkan penisnya di bantal dengan gaya yang sensual.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab namun deru nafasnya menunjukkan bahwa perbuatan Donghyuck itu telah membuatnya gila. "Lebih keras Haechan, gesekkan lebih keras. Lebarkan kakimu, dan gesekkan lebih keras, sehebat rindumu padaku. Apa hanya segitu kadar rindumu padaku," tantang pria itu.

"Tidak, tentu tidak, akan aku tunjukkan betapa gilanya aku padamu." Haechan mulai melebarkan kakinya dan menggesekkan penisnya dengan lebih keras ke bantal miliknya. Sangat keras sampai tubuhnya bergoyang, payudaranya naik turun. Kehamilan membuat tubuh Donghyuck menjadi semakin sintal, payudaranya pun membesar.

"Aaaaahhh," Donghyuck mengerang dengan sangat keras, nafasnya beradu dengan nafas pria itu. Jeno sudah tidak kuat, ia sudah membuka kancing celananya sekarang, dan mulai menaik turunkan tangannya ke penisnya yang mengeras.

Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya, agar desahannya tak terdengar oleh Donghyuck. Ia terus melihat Donghyuck menggesekkan penisnya dengan gaya yang begitu menggoda. Tubuh indah nan semoknya benar-benar terlihat jelas. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memilin dan meremas payudaranya.

Ia benar-benar tidak menahan erangan dan desahannya, karena Jeno yakin Donghyuck menyangka tidak ada orang di rumahnya. Dari posisinya ini Jeno dapat melihat jelas dildo yang menghajar bagian belakang donghyuck dengan keras, dan goyangannya yang begitu sensual. "Aku sudah tidak kuat Lucas, bolehkah aku keluar sekarang," ucapnya diantara desahannya. "Okey baby, apapun untukmu".

Pria yang dipanggil baby itupun segera membuka cock ringnya dan segera menghadap ke handphone dengan lebih jelas. Ia segera menaik tutunkan tangan kanannya ke penis mungil itu, semakin lama semakin tak beraturan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah akan keluar. Haechan kemudian menurunkan tangan kirinya dan memutar serta mengeluar masukkan dildo di lubang kenikmatannya.

Ketara sekali untuk membantu mempercepat finishnya. Tak lama kemudian Haechan keluar dengan teriakan yang sangat seksi dan memekakkan telinga. Jeno keluar tidak lama setelah itu.

"Bagaimana Lucas, apa kau sudah keluar?" tanya Haechan manja. "Sudah, kita keluar bersama-sama baby," ucap pria tersebut, masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Hah, aku harus mandi lagi. Padahal aku barusan sudah mandi." Nada haechan begitu manja pada pria itu. "Sama, aku juga. Okey baby aku harus bertemu seseorang 30 menit lagi, aku akan mulai bersiap-siap," pria itu menjelaskan. Dia terdengar seperti terpaksa, seolah dia ingin terus melakukan video call dengan Donghyuck.

"Carilah uang yang banyak okey," Donghyuck mulai berdiri dan mengambil handphonenya. "Aku cinta kamu Lucas," ujar haechan sembari tiba-tiba mengubah arahnya menuju pintu kamarnya.

Aksi Donhyuck ini benar-benar mengejutkan Jeno tentunya. Jeno segera mundur, dan bodohnya menabrak pelan tembok di dekat pintu kamar Donghyuck. Suara itu sontak membuyarkan pandangan suami sahabatnya itu dari telponnya, dan membuatnya menoleh menuju sumber suara.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jeno segera keluar dari kamar itu dan berlari pelan menuju kamarnya. "Aku mendengar suara, Lucas telponnya aku tutup dulu ya." Donghyuck mengambil bathrobenya dan segera mengecek keluar.

Setaunya tidak ada orang di rumah, bibi Hyuni sudah pulang dari semenjak ia keluar kamar mandi. Jantung Donghyuck berdetak kencang. 'Apa Jeno ada di rumah, tapi dia bilang dia baru pulang sore.'

'Ah tapi lebih baik aku mengecek dulu' setelah berada di depan kamar Jeno. Ia mencoba memanggilnya "Jeno ya apa kau ada di dalam." Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia berharap jeno tidak ada, karena jika ada, kemungkinan besar ia mendengar semuanya.

Jeno yang bersembunyi di dalam kamar juga merasa deg-degan 'Bagaimana ini, apa aku pura-pura tidak ada saja. Tapi Donghyuck pasti akan mengetahuinya setelah melihat mobilku yang terparkir di depan'.

Jeno melihat celananya yang basah dan memutuskan untuk menggantinya dengan celana joger abu-abu. Ia juga membuka kemeja putih yang ia kenakan dengan sebuah kaos hitam. Dengan rambut yang diacak-acak, ia ingin menciptakan kesan seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Ya Donghyuck." Jantung Jeno berdetak kencang. Jantung donghyuck juga tidak kalah berdetak dengan kencang, dugaannya benar, Jeno ada di rumah. Sekarang pertanyaannya apakah ia mendengar semuanya.

"Kau dari tadi disini," Donghyuck bertanya dengan tergesa-gesa, matanya membesar. "Oh iya, aku pulang dari tadi, dan aku langsung tertidur di kamar. Oh ya karena aku sudah bangun aku sekalian mau pamit keluar untuk membeli sesuatu," Jeno reflek mengatakan hal itu.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membeli apa-apa, tapi informasi yang baru diterimanya benar-benar mengejutkan, dan dia tidak ingin menghadapi Donghyuck sekarang. Karena itulah ia sama sekali tidak menatap suami sahabatnya itu.

Kejadian itu masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Donghyuck dengan tubuh sintalnya, Donghyuck berselingkuh dengan pria itu dan melakukan vsc dengan selingkuhannya yang bernama Lucas.

Terlalu banyak informasi dalam satu waktu, membuatnya benar-benar pusing. "Jadi dari tadi kau di kamar? kau tidak mendengar suara apa-apa kan?" pernyataan donghyuck begitu memaksa, seolah ingin meyakinkan bahwa kedoknya tidak terbongkar.

"Ya aku tidur dari tadi." Jeno masih tidak melihat matanya. Lelaki putih itu segera keluar, Donghyuck mengikutinya dari belakang. "Kalo kau tidak mendengar apa-apa kenapa kau bertingkah aneh?" ucap suami Mark itu pelan, namun Jeno mendengarnya.

"Aku sedang buru-buru Hyuck," ujarnya membela diri, dia ingin segera keluar dari rumah ini. "Kalau kau benar mau ke supermarket, aku titip susu pisang dan es krim strawberry dan coklat, merk kesukaanku," ucapnya seolah ingin mengetes apakah sahabat suaminya itu benar ingin ke supermarket.

"Okey" tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi, jeno segera bergegas keluar dan menuju ke mobilnya. Meninggalkan donghyuck sendirian, dan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi.

Ternyata Donghyuck tidak sesetia perkiraannya. Kehidupan sahabatnya itu tidak sesempurna kelihatannya, dan itu benar-benar mengejutkannya. Namun diantara berbagai kebingungan itu, satu hal yang tidak bisa lepas dari dalam pikiran Jeno. Yakni tubuh seksi nan sintal milik suami sahabatnya itu, dan aksinya tadi.

Pemandangan yang baru diliatnya tadi benar-benar tidak dapat hilang dari dalam pikirannya. Peristiwa itu terus berputar dalam otaknya, seperti video yang diputar secara berulang-ulang, dan itu membuatnya gila, semakin gila pada Donghyuck.

* * *

Hayoo loh Donghyuck ketauan si Jeno. Ngadu gak ya? Tapi Jeno kok jadi aneh juga? Jadi yang bener akhirnya bakalan Markhyuck, Hyuckhei, atau Nohyuck nih? Reviewnya sangat ditunggu ya. Sorry penulisan fanficnya masih jelek banget, mohon dimaklumi masih pemula. Peace, Full Sun ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Past_

Semenjak kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarganya, Mark dan Donghyuck menjadi dua sosok yang sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupan Jeno dan Jaemin.

Pasangan itu dengan setia berada disisinya, dan dengan sigap membantunya dalam berbagai hal. Mark yang notabene seperti hyung kandung baginya, selalu memberi motivasi dan support mental. Kebalikan dari Mark, Donghyuck memberi bantuan yang lebih bersifat teknis.

Donghyuck selama ini memang lebih peka dan teliti dalam melihat sesuatu. Disaat tidak ada orang yang menyadari kegelisahan dan kesusahan yang dialaminya, Donghyuck berhasil menemukan titik kelemahannya.

Usai kejadian itu, kehidupan Jeno berubah 180 derajat. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter membuatnya tidak dapat mengambil waktu libur yang terlalu panjang. Ada banyak pasien yang sedang berada dalam pemantauannya. Karena itulah ia harus bekerja ekstra keras.

Melakoni pekerjaannya sebagai dokter sekaligus merawat sang suami yang mengalami depresi berat, belum lagi ia harus mengurus berbagai kebutuhan rumah tanggannya sendiri.

Meski berat, ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada siapapun bahkan pada Mark. Orang-orang juga tidak ada yang menyadari kesulitan yang dialaminya. Lebih tepatnya hampir seluruhnya yang tidak dapat menyadari, karena ternyata Donghyuck selama ini melihat jauh kedalam topeng yang senantiasa digunakannya.

Jeno merasa ada yang berubah dari Donghyuck, ia menjadi lebih lembut kepadanya. Semenjak kecelakaan tersebut, suami sahabatnya itu memperlakukannya seperti kaca yang dapat pecah secara tiba-tiba.

Suatu hari pertahanan Jeno akhirnya runtuh, ia tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan semuanya, dan pada akhirnya Jeno membuka topengnya. Disaat ia terjatuh, Donghyuck meraihnya, memeluk dan membisikan kata-kata lembut kedalam kalbunya. Membuatnya kembali mempertimbangkan kehidupannya, membuatnya ingin mencoba untuk bangkit.

Dengan bantuannya, Jeno akhrinya bangkit dari keterpurukan, dan mulai menata kembali kehidupannya.

Donghyuck memperkenalkannya pada bibi Jiyeon, yang pada akhirnya menjadi salah satu sosok yang sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya. Bibi Jiyeon membantunya merawat Jaemin, dan mengurus berbagai keperluan rumah tangga.

Meski sudah ada bibi Jiyeon, hal ini tidak menghentkan Donghyuck untuk terus mengawasi berbagai hal. Donghyuck tetap mengunjunginya untuk mengawasi hasil kerja bibi Jiyeon, ia juga sering memasakkan berbagia makanan kesukaan Jeno. Donghyuck juga memberikan arahan pada bibi Jiyeon tentang pekerjaan apa saja yang harus ia lakukan, lalu hal-hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Jeno dan Jaemin.

Donghyuck datang beberapa hari sekali ketempatnya, membawakan berbagai barang belanjaan. Mengupaskan buah kesukaan Jaemin sembari berbincang dengannya, bercerita tentang berbagai hal.

Luar biasanya lagi ia tidak sedikitpun merasa lelah dan kecewa, meski tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari lawan bicaranya. Jeno bahkan sudah menyerah pada tahun ke 1, ketika dia menyadari bahwa Jaemin tidak akan menanggapi perkataannya.

Intinya Donghyuck memberikan bantuan yang besar, di saat ia bangkit untuk menata kembali kehidupannya.

Belum lagi Mark sering meminta bantuannya untuk menjaga Donghyuck ketika dirinya sedang pergi ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri untuk berbisnis.

Sebelumnya Mark akan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menjaga Donghyuck. Namun Mark pernah menangkap basah pelayannya itu sedang menatap suaminya dengan tatapan yang kurang mengenakkan. Semenjak itu, ia tidak lagi mempercayai siapapun dalam hal menjaga Donghyucknya.

Karena itu, Mark memintanya untuk menemani Donghyuck saat ia sedang tidak berada di rumahnya, dan Jeno sama sekali tidak keberatan tentunya.

Berkumpul bersama Donghyuck benar-benar membuatnya lupa dengan berbagai persoalan yang menerpa. Selama menemani suami sahabatnya itu, selalu saja ada momen-momen indah yang membuatnya semakin menyukai pria manis itu.

Donghyuck itu sangat ceria, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang pendiam. Belum lagi sifat manja Donghyuck padanya, lelaki itu benar-benar menyukai skinship.

Kekagumannya itu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Meski Jeno yakin sekali, bahwa perlakuan Donghyuck itu didasari oleh rasa iba dan kasihan. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan hatinya untuk berdetak untuknya.

Tapi Jeno tidak gila, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengetahui rahasianya tersebut. Ia akan selalu menahan diri tiap kali pikirannya mulai berpikir liar dan aneh. Hei, Donghyuck itu adalah suami dari sahabat yang sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Mencintainya adalah hal yang salah dan terlarang, karena pertama Donghyuck sudah memiliki suami, dan kedua, suaminya itu adalah sahabat Jeno.

Agaknya dua hal itu menjadi alasan yang kuat, agar Jeno tidak menanggapi perasaan yang dirasakannya. Tapi tetap saja, hati seringnya tidak selaras dengan otak, jadi kedua hal itu tidak dapat menghentikan sang hati untuk terus mencintainya.

Present_

Jeno mengemudi dengan cukup kencang, bukan tipikalnya sebenarnya, ia biasanya lebih terbiasa mengemudi dengan tenang dan santai. Tapi kejadian yang baru saja disaksikannya, membuatnya merasa shock.

Tidak pernah sedikitpun terbersit dipikirannya bahwa Donghyuck akan selingkuh dibalik Mark. Selama ini rumah tangga mereka terbilang sangat luar biasa, dan seringnya menjadi contoh rumah tangga ideal bagi banyak orang.

Yang pasti sekarang ia merasa linglung, dan entah kenapa marah. Marah karena selama ini Donghyuck telah berselingkuh di belakang sahabatnya, dan cemburu, meski ia tidak seharunya merasakan itu.

Cemburu karena ada orang lain yang dicintai oleh lelaki manis favoritnya itu, atau cemburu terhadap lelaki yang menjadi selingkuhan Donghyucknya. Donghyucknya... ia tidak pantas mengatakan itu. Karena toh Donghyuck bukan siapa-siapanya.

Jeno berhenti sejenak saat lampu merah, ia mengecek hpnya, ada pesan dari salah seorang teman dekatnya, Young Hoon.

 _Young Hoon:_

 _Hei Jeno, ada waktu? mari bertemu di bar biasanya._

Ia berpikir sejenak, sudah lama ia tidak berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat, untuk kembali aktif di lingkaran sosialnya.

Jeno segera menghubungi temannya itu. "Halo, Young Hoon, di tempat biasanya?"

"Apa? tidak jadi di tempat itu, lalu dimana?"

"Okey share saja lokasinya. Aku akan segera kesana." Ia melihat lampu telah berubah hijau.

"Aku harus jalan, sudah lampu hijau, sampai bertemu nanti bro." Jeno segera menutup telponnya dan segera menekan gas mobilnya. Tak lama baginya untuk menemukan lokasi yang telah dikirimkan oleh temannya itu.

"Sial, diskotik ternyata," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu, terlalu banyak godaaan. Tidak tahu sampai kapan, dirinya dapat menahan diri dari berbagai godaan dunia tersebut. Karena alasan itulah, ia lebih memilih untuk menghindari. Sebenarnya dari semenjak bujang pun Jeno memang tidak terlalu suka pergi ke diskotek atau semacamnya, kalau dipaksa saja ia baru pergi, itupun hanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia pulang lebih dulu.

Namun ia sedang butuh pengalihan sekarang, jadi diskotik sepertinya akan menjadi tempat yang tepat. Ia pun segera menemui teman-temannya.

"Jenoo, apa kabar? lama tidak bertemu. Kau tampak semakin luar biasa." Young Hoon menjabat tangannya. Suasana disekitarnya relatif tidak terlalu ramai. Tidak mengagetkan, karena diskotik ini terbilang cukup ekslusif.

"Hei pesanlah sesukamu, aku yang traktir," ucap seseorang dibelakangnya, yang ternyata adalah teman satu angkatannya terdahulu, Hendery.

"Hendery, lama tidak bertemu, kau sudah kembali ke Korea." Ia memeluk teman lamanya itu. "Yups, senang sekali bisa kembali kesini."

"Jadi ini ceritanya pesta merayakan kedatanganmu," Jeno tersenyum melihat sahabat lamanya. "Bisa dibilang begitu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Jeno, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari yang lain, apa yang terjadi dengan suamimu dan keluarganya. Maaf aku tidak berada di sisimu saat-saat sulit itu, mungkin ini sudah sangat terlambat," Hendery terlihat ragu-ragu. "Aku turut berduka," ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Jeno dapat melihat ketulusan dari dalam matanya. "Aku harap kau tetap tabah," lanjutnya sembari menepuk bahu Jeno.

Sejenak Jeno merasa hilang dari dunianya, melihat teman-temannya yang begitu bebas. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang masih single, dan mereka terlihat santai dan bahagia.

Entahlah, dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik topeng-topeng itu. Sama seperti kejadian yang baru disaksikannya, keluarga yang terlihat sempurna dari luar, ternyata menyimpan rahasia yang begitu kelam.

"Sebenarnya, alasanku kesini adalah untuk melupakan berbagai persoalanku itu," ucapnya kepada Hendery.

"Okey kalau begitu, let's forget then. Mari bersenang-senang." Hendery menyodorkan minuman ke tangannya, yang ia kenali sebagai brandy merk Cognac.

"Ayo bersulang, untuk Jeno, teman kita yang luar biasa." "Dan untuk kembalinya Hendery ke Korea," tambah Eric.

SKIP

"Jeno, kita sudah sampai." Seseorang mengoyangkan tubuhnya, dari suaranya terdengar seperti Hendery.

"Kita sudah sampai di alamat yang kau berikan padaku," ucapnya lagi. Perlahan, Jeno sedikit tersadar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. "Terima kasih Hendery." Ia pun segera turun dari mobil, sedikit terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh.

Ia dapat mendengar suara pintu mobil yang dibuka. "Oi, Jeno apa kau butuh bantuan. Aku rasa kau tidak akan sampai dengan utuh."

"Tidak apa-apa Hen, pergilah," balasnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Jeno, yang pasti kalau terjatuh lindungi wajahmu dulu okey. Karena itu aset paling berhargamu," ujar Hendery meledek, dan Jeno yakin ia sedang tersenyum sekarang, dengan senyuman meledek pastinya.

Kurang ajar, pikir Jeno. Dari dulu ia memang terkenal sebagai pria yang tampan, bahkan kepintarannya tidak dapat membuatnya terkenal. Jadi meski ia tergolong siswa yang pintar, tetap saja ia lebih populer karena wajahnya. Tak lama setelah itu Jeno mendengar suara mesin mobil yang menjauhinya.

Sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam rumah. Secara tak sengaja ia menabrak meja kayu di ruang tamu. Suara ini sepertinya mengagetkan Donghyuck yang sedang berada di dapur. "

Jenoo, dari mana saja kau? Aku menunggumu dari tadi. Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponku hah?" cerocos Donghyuck. Jeno mengecek hpnya, dan benar saja ada sekitar 11 misscall darinya.

Donghyuck memang seperti itu, ia takut sendirian, itu juga yang menjadi alasannya ada disini sekarang. Untuk menjaga suami sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau juga tidak membawa kantong belanjaan apapun, mana pesananku?" Donghyuck menghentikan celotehannya, ketika ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan Jeno.

Jeno terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk di sofa. "Jeno, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak dari supermarket ya?" Ia mendekat, dan tepat sekali dugaannya, sahabat suaminya itu sedang mabuk.

"Aiiish, kau dari bar ternyata," ucapnya cemberut. Jeno tetap terdiam sembari menatapnya dalam.

"Sini, aku bantu kau ke kamarmu." Donghyuck segera mengalungkan lengan Jeno ke bahunya dan membantunya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Jeno dapat mencium wangi aroma tubuh Donghyuck, dan secara tiba-tiba hormon adrenalinnya terpicu. Karena bagi tubuhnya, Donghyuck adalah ancaman.

Ia sudah sampai di kamarnya sekarang. "Okey, kita sudah sampai," ujar Donghyuck sembari melepaskan Jeno dari rangkulannya.

Jeno segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. "Kau akan tidur dengan kondisi seperti itu? Paling tidak ganti bajumu terlebih dahulu."

Donghyuck mendekatinya dan melepaskan sepatunya. "Tidak usah Hyuck, biarkan saja." Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang, entah mengapa Jeno ingin Donghyuck segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tidak usah," ujar Jeno sembari melepas tangan Donghyuck dari sepatunya. Donghyuck pun kaget dengan tindakannya barusan.

Namun ia menurut dan menghargai keinginannya. "Okey kalau itu maumu." Donghyuck tidak melepas pandangannya dari Jeno, karena ia melihat dokter itu kesusahan membuka sepatunya. Karena tidak sabar ia pun akhirnya tetap membantunya.

"Sudahlah Jeno, biarkan aku membantumu, agar kau bisa cepat tidur okey," omelnya. Ia pun melepas satu persatu pakaiannya, dengan dibantu Donghyuck tentunya.

"Kau mau pakai baju apa." Donghyuck membuka lemarinya. Jeno sudah setengah telanjang sekarang. "Hmm, terserah," ucapnya asal. Jeno terus memperhatikan Donghyuck, pemandangan siang tadi kembali berputar dipikirannya.

"Donghyuck bisakah kau keluar sekarang," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Jeno memiliki firasat yang tidak enak, ia mencoba menahan otaknya untuk tidak berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Hmm, mengapa? Kenapa menyuruhku keluar? Aku malah berpikir akan tidur bersamamu."

"Ayolah Jeno, kau tau aku penakut, dan Minhyung sedang bersama kakek neneknya sekarang, otomatis aku harus tidur sendirian," rengeknya.

Jeno sekarang sudah berada di belakangnya, Jeno dapat merasakan darahnya mengalir kencang ke tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ditambah dengan sisa alkohol di dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin tidak berpikir waras.

Tapi lelaki mungil itu tetap santai dan tidak merasa ada ancaman apapun disekitarnya. Toh dia biasanya sudah terbiasa melakukan skinship dengan sahabat suaminya itu. Namun yang tidak ia sangka adalah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Siapa itu Lucas?" ucap Jeno sembari memeluk Donghyuck dari belakang. Mendengar nama itu, seketika Donghyuck mematung. Benar tebakannya, Jeno tau semuanya.

Donghyuck menjatuhkan pakaian yang dipegangnya ke lantai. Namun, masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Jeno mengeratkan pelukannya. "Siapa itu Lucas Hyuck?" tanya Jeno lagi.

Jeno mengendus lehernya, perlahan sampai di telinganya. "Kalian terlihat sangat akrab," bisiknya pelan.

Donghyuck masih tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi, terlalu kaget dan takut dengan pengakuan Jeno.

Jeno mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya, menciumi lehernya dan mempererat pelukannya. Saat itulah ia tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabat suaminya itu.

"Jeno-ya, kau sedang mabuk." Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jeno. "Ya, aku sedang mabuk sekarang, tapi aku tidak sedang mabuk tadi ketika melihatmu melakukan video call dengan si Lucas itu." Nada suara Jeno meninggi.

Donghyuck benar-benar merasa takut sekarang, takut karena kedoknya telah diketahui dan takut atas apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan Jeno.

Donghyuck tidak bodoh, dia tau kemana arah semua ini. Jeno bukan lelaki bajingan, dia yakin itu, namun efek alkohol itu luar biasa, dan seringnya membuat pria terhormat kehilangan kehormatannya.

"Jeno, kumohon sadarlah, aku ini suami Mark sahabatmu," tetasan air mata mulai membasahi pipi Donghyuck. Tidak biasanya ia merasa takut pada pria ini, biasanya ia bahkan lebih takut pada Mark, dibandingkan dengan Jeno.

Ia selalu bersembunyi dibalik Jeno, jika suaminya itu mulai menggila. Dan pria itu selalu bisa menenangkan suaminya, membuatnya terhindar dari amarah gila Mark.

"Sudah lama aku menyukaimu, kau tau itu." Ucapan Jeno sekali lagi mengagetkannya. Menyukainya? sejak kapan? Jeno selama ini terlihat sangat mencintai Jaemin. Bahkan disaat terburuknya, Jeno selalu setia pada Jaemin.

"Kau ngelantur," tegas Donghyuck, menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jeno. Saat itulah ia dapat merasakan penis Jeno yang menegang menempel di punggungnya.

Jeno menariknya ke arah tempat tidur, tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya, ia menjatuhkan tubuh Donghyuck dengan kasar.

Air mata semakin deras keluar dari mata Donghyuck. "Jenoo, aku mohon sadarlah," rengeknya. Jeno menduduki tubuhnya, dan menahan tangannya ke atas. "Apa kau sedang tidak sadar tadi, ketika sedang memperlihatkan gerakan eksotismu pada Lucas."

"Berhenti menyebut namanya," bentak Donghyuck. "Kau tidak tau apa-apa."

"Ya, aku tidak tau, beritahu aku," tantang Jeno. Donghyuck sadar akan kekuatannya. Ia tau dirinya tidak akan kuat melawan sahabat suaminya itu. Saat itulah ia melihat gunting di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Jika Donghyuck dapat meraihnya, ia dapat terbebas dari jeratan Jeno. Masalahnya, apakah ia akan tega melakukannya, menusuk laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik denganku. Andai saja aku dapat memilikimu. Aku akan terus memelukmu Hyuck, kau begitu manis, dan luar biasa. Aku tidak akan mengekangmu, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu bahagia. Kita dapat pergi ke berbagai tempat yang kau inginkan." Jeno kembali mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak beraturan.

Namun satu yang dapat Donghyuck tangkap dari ucapan Jeno. Ia serius saat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Donghyuck dan perasaannya itu sangat dalam.

Donghyuck tidak tega, ia tidak akan mampu melakukan hal kejam tersebut pada lelaki yang selama ini melindunginya, dan ternyata diam-diam mencintainya. Jeno selama ini sudah sangat baik kepadanya, namun ia benar-benar tidak membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak melakukannya.

Jeno merobek piyamanya, memperlihatkan kulit keemasannya. Ini adalah kesempatan emasnya, dia cukup mengulurkan tangannya sedikit lagi, dan ia akan berhasil meraih gunting yang berada di nakas.

Namun apa yang dilakukan Jeno membuatnya terkejut. Jeno menatapya dengan lembut, pandangannya itu lalu berganti ke perutnya. "Aku selalu ingin memiliki anak. Kau adalah orang tua yang luar biasa Hyuck," Jeno menatapnya dalam, dan Donghyuck benar-benar bingung dengan dualitasnya.

Satu detik yang lalu ia bersikap kasar kepadanya, dan sekarang secara tiba-tiba ia melunak dan memujinya. Benar-benar gila.

Donghyuck sudah berhasil meraih gunting itu, ia bisa saja menusuknya sekarang dan membebaskan dirinya.

Di saat itulah ia dapat melihat Jeno yang sebenarnya, bukan si gila Jeno yang tadi mabuk dan ingin memperkosanya. Tapi Lee Jeno, dokter muda sahabat suaminya, yang selama ini melindunginya dan sangat baik kepadanya.

Perlahan, ia melepaskan gunting yang digenggamnya. "Kau juga akan menjadi ayah yang luar biasa." Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang, tapi ia sudah berhenti menangis sekarang.

Jeno mendengus, "aku tidak akan menjadi seorang ayah. Tidak akan pernah, tidak ada yang mencintaiku. Aku akan mati di musim dingin, sendirian." Kata-kata Jeno itu menggetarkan hatinya.

Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya, sepersekian detik Donghyuck mengira ia akan mencium bibirnya, dan bersiap untuk menghindar. Namun lelaki itu malah mencium pipinya.

Donghyuck merasa salut dengan usaha Jeno untuk tidak menindih perutnya. Meski ia sedang mabuk, dia tetap tidak ingin menyakitinya dan bayinya.

Entahlah, Donghyuck sekarang pasrah saja dengan tindakan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya.

Lagi, Jeno menciumi lehernya, kali ini dengan lebih kasar. Ia juga mulai menggesekkan penisnya ke tubuhnya.

Donghyuck menggenggam erat bahunya, memperingatkannya agar tidak terlalu kasar. Jeno berdiri sejenak, melepaskan satu-satunya pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Setelah itu berganti meraih celana tidur Donghyuck.

Setelah itu ia menurut saja ketika Jeno menggerakkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya, mengarahkannya sesuai dengan posisi yang diinginkan lelaki itu.

Kakinya diangkat dan dikalungkan di bahunya, sebelum akhirnya ia menghujamkan penisnya ke lubangnya, tanpa persiapan. Untungnya, kejantanan Jeno itu sudah dilumuri oleh pre-comenya sendiri, sehingga tidak terlalu sakit bagi Donghyuck.

Donghyuck juga tetap diam ketika Jeno memintanya untuk mengganti posisinya menjadi doggy style. Jeno menyetubuhinya dalam berbagai posisi.

Sampai-sampai, ia tidak ingat betul sudah berapa kali Jeno mengeluarkan spermanya di dalamnya. Yang pasti sudah lebih dari 5 kali.

Ia tetap diam dan menurut, toh percuma juga melawan, kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Jeno. Menusuknya juga bukan merupakan opsi yang akan dipilihnya.

Jadi lebih baik ia diam saja kan, lagian Jeno sudah mengetahui rahasianya. Ia bisa saja mengadukannya pada Mark. Dengan adanya kejadian ini, Donghyuck tidak yakin Jeno masih ada keberanian untuk mengadukannya.

Jadi, bisa dibilang ini adalah win-win situation kan? meski ia yakin sekali, Jeno tidak memiliki maksud demikian.

* * *

I'm baaaack, dengan cerita ga jelas ini, setelah sekian lama semedi di gua, akhirnya balik lagi ke dunia maya. Makasih buat semua yang sudah review, makasih juga buat masukannya. Finnaly, setelah melawan penyakit sok sibuk dan malas yang luar biasa , bisa nyelesaiin chapter ini. Mohon maaf atas segala typo dan ketidak jelasan di cerita ini :D


End file.
